History Rewrite
by nightshade938
Summary: Who would have thought something as simple as a spanking could change the course of history? This is my take on how the Trojan war could have been avoided.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Troy**_

 _ **Warning: Contains spanking**_

* * *

Hector stood looking over the sea. At last they could go home. The life of a prince was not as glamorous as people liked to assume. Negotiating a peace treaty with Menelaus was anything but fun. Except for Paris of course. Hector had seen his little brother look at Menelaus' young wife Helen. Women had always loved his little brother but this…. This he was glad they were getting away from. This would bring nothing but trouble. He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Paris approach.

"Brother, do you love me?"

Bells went off in Hector's head. The last time Paris had asked something like this, he was looking for protection from their father after he had stolen his horse. He was in trouble.

"What have you done, brother?" Hector asked warily. He was afraid of the answer he was going to get.

"I have to show you something" Paris said. He led his brother into the ship's cabin. Hector was greeted with the beautiful face of Helen, who Paris had stowed on board.

Hector was lost for words. "You brought Menelaus' wife aboard?" he sputtered. "Paris, do you realize what you have done?"

"I love her, hector"

"Love? What do you know about love? You are just a boy who has chased too many women. We are turning around"

"Hector, no. Wait. If we go back, she will be executed. Her absence would have been discovered by now" Paris pleaded with his incensed brother. "She has to come with us to Troy"

"I'll think of something. But she is going back. Father has worked too hard for peace for you to destroy it because of some attraction you mistake for love, no offence my Lady" Hector said. He shouted orders to the men to turn around for Sparta and went back to the cabin. "You need to think before you act out some of your harebrained ideas, brother". He grabbed Paris' arm.

"What are you doing Hector?" Paris asked. The hold Hector had on him was familiar. All the other times Hector had held his forearm in that manner, it had ended in either a scolding or a spanking. But Hector had already reprimanded him. That left the sp…. Hector wouldn't, would he? Not with Helen here. But Hector was dragging him over to that barrel in the corner. He started struggling. His brother actually meant to do this.

"Hector wait. I'm sorry. Please you don't have to do this. I'm a man now. You can't do this anymore"

"You are just a boy Paris. A spoilt boy who doesn't care about anyone as long as he gets what he wants. You would let thousands of Trojans die just so you could be with Helen? Because that is what would happen if you take her away". Hector sat on the barrel and draped Paris over his knees and raised his tunic. "I will teach you to respect Troy, brother"

"No Hector, you can't. Please, stop" Paris pleaded.

Hector slapped his hand down on his brother's wriggling bottom. Paris kicked his legs and tried to squirm out of his brother's grasp. When all his antics failed, he threw back a hand to cover his flaming bottom. Hector deftly grabbed it and pinned it to his back. "That has never worked, brother. And yet you still do it" he said as he continued raining down smacks onto Paris' behind. It didn't take long for him to start howling and sobbing out apologies. Paris had never been good with pain. He had only been punished a handful of times. This was mostly due to the sheltered life he had. King Priam spoilt his youngest child rotten. Their mother had died giving birth to him and it did not help that he had her eyes. Hector was not without fault though. He coddled Paris, sometimes even more so than their father. And that was why he stopped spanking Paris a few moments after he started crying. He couldn't bring himself to continue.

He helped Paris off his lap and pressed a kiss to his head. He led the crying youth over to their bed and helped him lay down. "Rest brother. We are almost at the shore. When you wake up, Helen will not be here. I'll make sure she is not executed". With a final kiss to his hair, Hector left him alone with Helen.

"Maybe we are not fated for each other, my young prince. Maybe in another life. But I am glad we had these moments together. I am happy the gods gave me at least this. Farewell Paris" Helen kissed him deeply and followed Hector out the door.

When Paris woke up it was dark. There were lamps lighted beside his bed. He pushed himself off the bed with a wince and went on deck to find his brother. He found Hector looking over the sea. Almost the exact way he found him that morning.

"Paris, you're awake. How do you feel?" Hector asked, hugging his brother to his chest

"My backside hurts" Paris pouted. "She's gone isn't she?" he asked, eyes misting over.

"Yes. I took her back to Menelaus. He doesn't know about both of you. She is safe. Maybe you'll see her again one day"

"You know I won't. You will never bring me with you to Sparta again"

"That is true. And after father hears what happened, he will support me"

"You're telling father?" Paris asked fearfully, looking up at Hector.

"Yes" Hector answered. "I cannot keep it from him"

"He is going to kill me" Paris moaned, burying his face into his brother's chest

Hector smiled **.**

* * *

Zeus looked on intrigued at the scenes unfolding while Ares fumed beside him.

"This isn't right. There was supposed to be a war. There has to be a war"

"Who would have thought such a simple punishment would avert a war?" Zeus muttered

"Father, you are not seriously considering not intervening, are you?" Ares asked incredulously. "It was foretold. The war has to happen. It will happen. And no human punishment would change that"

"There would be no war Ares. And if you disobey me, I will deal with you the way Hector did his younger brother". With that , the Lord of Olympus closed the portal to the annoyance of his son.


End file.
